


Sansflower Showdown Save

by McKayRulez



Series: Punflower [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Timelines, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Battle, Gen, One Shot, Sans Being Sans, Sans Boss Battle, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans-centric, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: "*It's a beautiful day outside.. Birds are singing.. Flowers are blooming... On days like these, flowers like you...""*S H O U L D _ H A V E _ T H E I R _ S T E M S _ S N A P P E D!!!""Sans raised his head, one of his eyes was now blazing with blue magic.Dramatic music, ["MEGALOVANIA"], started playing in the background. "





	

[FILE LOADED]

Flowey cackled as he held all of Frisks friends down with his vines. "With the power of you're friends and the humans souls... I WILL BECOME A GOD!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*Suddenly there was a blue flash. 

Flowey looked confused. "Wha- What was that?" He looked around and realized one of his prisoners was missing. 

"Wha? Flowey looked towards Frisk to ask what they must have done in their [TURN] only to see Sans standing beside them to the left. Hands in pockets, looking as lazy and calm as ever.. But that was completely wrong wasn't it? 

Flowey lunged another vine to re-ensnare him only for San's to suddenly appear towards the right of Frisk. [MISS] 

Frisk didn't seem bothered or surprised, but then again when did Frisk ever show much emotion? 

"How did you do that?" Flowey asked annoyed. He lunged again. [MISS] Again. [MISS] Once more. [MISS] Flowley looked slightly scared. 

Sans lowered his head. Eyes black and empty. 

"*It's a beautiful day outside.. Birds are singing.. Flowers are blooming... On days like these, flowers like you..."  
"*S H O U L D _ H A V E _ T H E I R _ S T E M S _ S N A P P E D!!!"

Sans raised his head, one of his eyes was now blazing with blue magic.  
Dramatic music, ["MEGALOVANIA"], started playing in the background. 

"What the-??" Flowey began to question, only to have his vines pierced by blue bones trapping them in place. 

"YOU CAN'T DO THISSS!" Flowey yelled. "YOU AREN'T THE [PLAYER]!!" 

"*No I'm not... I'm the Master Gaster Blaster, you Bastard."

"YOU MORON! THAT.. didn't even make any sense..?"

[FILE SAVED] 

"I didn't do that! How did you do that? HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Flowey questioned. 

Suddenly, Sans eye pulsated and Gaster heads appeared, beaming their energy down upon him. 

Flowey shrieked and appeared burnt after the attack. 

[FILE RELOADED]

"I didn't do that! How did you do that? HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Flowey questioned. 

Suddenly, Sans eye pulsated and Gaster heads appeared, beaming their energy down upon him. 

Flowey shrieked and appeared burnt after the attack. "No, no stop!" 

"*I need to weed out our new homes bad influences...  
*Talking to my brother and the human with your poison?" 

[FILE RELOADED]

"I didn't do that! How did you do that? HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Flowey questioned. 

Suddenly, Sans eye pulsated and Gaster heads appeared, beaming their energy down upon him. 

Flowey shrieked and appeared burnt after the attack. 

"STOP THAT!!" Flowey screamed. His burned pedals falling into crisps. [KR] Karmic Retribution poisoning slowly ticking away his health.

"*Looks like things aren't 'growing' how you hoped Flowey?..  
*Don't worry, everyone 'rooootss' for the underdog."

"SAAAANNNNSSS!" Papyrus yelled from his entanglement. "STOP IT WITH THE PUNS ALREADY?"

"It wasn't even funny." Flowey continued.

"*Really? It sounded pretty punny to me." Sans retorted and Toriel giggled.

"Anyway. Can we..Uh.. Just have mercy? You know.. In front of the kid?" Flowey attempted cowardly in the battles break. 

"*I don't think so..  
*I've had a really bad day and you're in my way." Sans responded. He raised and flailed his arm. Flowey was uprooted from the spot and was slammed into walls, the ceiling and floor. 

Flowey huffed and looked up broken from the floor once Sans attack stopped. 

"*Looks like I mopped the floor with him." Sans turns and looks to Frisk.  
"*Or'chid glad I came?"

"You're not going to finish me off?" Flowey asked confused why Sans had stopped. 

"*Don't feel like it."

"WHAT?! BUT IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED YOU IDIOT! I AM A GOD!" Flowey yelled furious. "I'LL COME BACK TO KILL YOU ALL IF YOU LET ME LIVE!" 

"*Sure you will.." 

The screen flickers.  
Floweys [HP] was restored.  
Sans [AT] and [DF] [STATS] were lowered to 0. 

[FILE SAVED] 

Sans stopped moving away from the flower. His blue eye twitched.  
"*You....  
"*Y O U.. D I R T Y.. H A C K E R !"

"I AM GOD! I CAN DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!! AND I PROCLAIM KILL OR BE KILLED!!" Flowey shouted. Evil laughter followed. 

"*I S _ T H A T _ S O ?" Sans re-lifted his hand, picking up Flowey, then turned to the other monsters in vines.  
"*Hey Wosuha..."

The little washtub, bird monster perked up-confused by suddenly being included. 

"*Someone's been rooted in the garden mud long time..." 

Washua squeaked horrified. 

"*It's a _ D I R T Y _ H A C K E R ."

Washua rattled with the obsessive compulsive urge to clean. 

Sans grin got more dark, his eye flashed. "*C L E A N.... *F O R E V E R...."

*Sans pounded the flower into the tub and Washua chirped excited as it held flowey in it's grip, happy to have someone to satisfy it's need.

"*G E T _ D U N K E D _ O N!"

Flowey screamed and he was drowned into the soapy water. First intense, then got fainter and fainter till.. Nothing... 

"*..Sounds like his confidence has wilted..."

Sans then used his bone waves to cut the others free. 

"OH SANS!" Papyrus picked up and bear hugged Sans. "I KNEW I TRAINED YOU WELL!"

"*.... Right.. Sure you did, bro." Sans responded. 

"*That boss fight was like a fight from an epic anime! Someone needs to record it in a manga or.. write some fan-fiction on it.." Alphys geeked out. 

"*For someone so lazy, he certainly was [DETERMINED]!" Undyne added impressed.

"HE GET'S HIS SKILLS FROM MY SIDE OF THE FAMILY YOU KNOW!" Papyrus boasted to Undyne. 

"*Thank you Sans. That took a lot of bravery." Toriel complemented as she straitened out the wrinkles in her robe. 

"*Yeah well, I couldn't let my brother and lover get murderer by some psycho killer?" Sans responded with a smile to them then tilted his head to the [PLAYER].  
"*Isn't that right [PLAYER]?" Something about his grin entailed a knowing look... 

[YOU FELT YOUR SINS RUN DOWN YOUR BACK].

Frisk just shrugged and nodded, but [PLAYER] sweated a little. 

Toriel clasped her hands together. "*Let's go up to the surface shall we?"

"*Oh I can't wait to see what's on the surface!" Alphys cheered excited but shy. 

| [YES] | [NO] |  
....  
*[YES]* *click*

Once they got to the top they were treated to a bright sunrise. The group sat upon the cliffs edge and watched it's rise. 

"It's better than I've ever seen on TV!" Alphys exclaimed. 

"SANS, WHAT IS THAT BIG BRIGHT THING?" Papyrus asked. 

"*We call that the sun."

"OH! HELLO SUN!"

"*It's beautiful." Asgore marvelled. 

"*IT CERTAINLY IS, DARLING." Mettaton agreed. 

"*Hey Mettaton." Sans called. 

"*WHAT IS IT, DARLING?" 

"Looks like you're no longer the hottest rising star anymore." Sans joked. 

"*YOU REALLY... THINK SO?" Mettaton asked worried. 

"*OH NO METTATON! I'M SURE YOU'LL BECOME AS BIG AT THEM!" Papyrus encouraged. 

Mettaton looked to see Papyrus's concern. Mettaton smiled and put their arm around him. 

"*DON'T WORRY, MY BEAUTY. I CAN DO ANYTHING I SET MY CODE TOO." 

"*To do that your ratings would have to be.. Astronomical." Sans winked and Toriel snickered. Asgore groaned. 

"SANS! STOP IT WITH THE LAME JOKES! YOU'RE RUINING THIS PERFECT MOMENT!" Papyrus ordered. 

Sans sighed and looked back to the sunrise. 

It was a sight he'd never thought to see.. A sight he figured it he'd did, would just be [RESET] anyway by the [PLAYER]... 

Sans kept his gaze on the sun and everyone around, wanting this timeline to last, but felt tiredness and fatigue wash over him. 

Maybe if he was lucky, the [RESET] wouldn't come. Either way, Papyrus was right for once. This was the perfect moment after-all. 

His eyes started to drift. He laid down against the rocky ground. Blue sky filled his vision. 

'Blue sky?..' He wondered to himself. 'What a strange concept.. It's brilliant though.. Blue was always my favourite colour...' 

His eyes closed. 

"*Zzzzzz" 

[FILE SAVED]


End file.
